Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a weight for a golf club head that can be adjusted along one or more channels.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to adjust center of gravity location and weight in the head of driving clubs is useful for controlling performance of the golf club. The prior art includes several different solutions for adjustable weighting, but there still is a need for a weighting mechanism that allows for simple and flexible center of gravity (CG) and moment of inertia (MOI) adjustability along multiple axes.